


Insufficient Facts Always Invite Gossip

by TheLegendOfIcarus



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gossip, M/M, Multi, Secret Relationship, Soulmates, Spock is Captain, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLegendOfIcarus/pseuds/TheLegendOfIcarus
Summary: Based on Prompt found on Tumblr:Spock is the Captain of the Enterprise and Kirk is just a Lieutenant, not often seen on the Bride. Everyone sees the ring on Spock's finger, and rumor has it that the Captian is married to someone on the ship. They can't seem to pinpoint who it is though, as Captain Spock likes to take his meals in his quarters, and is usually the last to exit during shore leave....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ever so all critiques are welcome. I saw this on Tumblr and couldn't get it out of my head so I decided to write it, as I couldn't find it anywhere, and it kinda turned into its own thing. Hope you like it. Will be updating it soon.
> 
> COMMENTS ARE WELCOME.

Preface

There was always an abundance of speculation surrounding their Vulcan Captain, more specifically surrounding the wedding ring that was located on his long, pale finger. The ring itself was simple, a dark grey metallic band with a diagonal stripe of a bright blue stone across the top. It stood stark against his green tinged skin and the blue added greater emphasis to the alien quality of his dermis. Many assumed that he wore the ring as a deterrent to those brave enough to attempt to initiate a relationship, as he was an attractive man and held much influence. Some speculated that he was, indeed, married but had lost his companion long ago and couldn't bare to part with the simple reminder of their relationship and what he had lost. When these romanticized thoughts were voiced, however, many were quick to point out the illogic of these musings and the emotional emphasis these ideas implicated, emotional emphasis unwelcome in the culture that their protagonist originated from.

Spock, half-human as he was, exemplified the Vulcan ideals of logic and restrained emotionalism, and while not accepted entirely amongst his own people, was well known for his heroism, intelligence, and logical approach to diplomacy throughout the entire Federation. And, though he was neither entirely Vulcan nor Human, to both respective parties he was too much of the other to be claimed be either.

He had found a home in Starfleet, though. While he was never truly accepted by his peers for the unwelcoming nature that his heritage had adopted, he quickly rose to the top of all his classes, and moved swiftly through the ranks until he became Captain and was given his very own ship, the Enterprise. His accomplishments were public record and much of praise was handed to the alien’s biology; for Vulcans were stronger than humans, more intelligent than humans, and did not show emotions, favoring cold, unbridled logic over ‘gut feelings’. This was seen as an advantage to the Starfleet Admirals and, coupled with his adherence to regulation and code, made him an asset unlike any they had seen. He was considered the best Captain, of the best crew, that Starfleet had to offer and was sent to explore new worlds and civilizations, practicing diplomacy and leading scientific advancement.

Therein lies the cause for these rumors: The crew was bored. Their five year mission had started six months ago and had been uneventful thus far, only containing the delivery of supplies to colonies and the transportation of diplomats. It bothered them to no end that they were yet to get an exploratory mission, or one of adventure. While Captain Spock required the efficiency and productivity expected from the best of Starfleet at all times, even in times as subdued as their current state, he recognized that humans needed time to themselves, away from work, and were, otherwise, unable to function with limited sleep, breaks, and recreation. He allowed more time for meals and rest periods than the schedule issued by Command delineated, much to the surprise of everyone, and his efficiency ratings supported the logic of his decision, much to the surprise of no one. However, the monotony of their current mission so far bred gossip and interpersonal relations, both of which didn't seem to bother the Captain, as long as regulations were followed and the crew remained professional while on duty, and though the Captain was unquestionably, highly respected by his crew, the ring was only a catalyst for specific topics of conversation, primarily gossip, and was one of the crews favorite choice of discourse. The Captain’s marital status had been brought up before and the accompanying theories came in waves, dying down for awhile until a new one was thought up and discussed.

The most recent rumor circulating, was that Spock was married to a crew member currently aboard the Enterprise, though no one had seen him paying special attention to anyone, for any reason. He worked his shifts when scheduled, participated in away missions when necessary, and offered assistance to any in need. Once his duties were completed, he returned to his quarters where he remained unless summoned or until his shift was to begin. His privacy was something he strictly enforced, never revealing personal information about himself to anyone, a characteristic quickly attributed to his Vulcan background. Besides gossip, little was actually known about the man besides his hybrid status and Starfleet history.

Gossip within the ship never delved too deep into his life and was mere surface noise to entertain the crew and all rumors circulating within the Federation, and beyond, were never factually backed up and thus disregarded. The crew, nonetheless, was freshly energized concerning this new conspiracy in addition to the new assignment that just came in from headquarters, and hushed whispers filled all corners of the ship, including the bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who do you think it is?” Whispered Sulu, leaning closer to the navigator, who, in turn, leaned closer to him. “I mean, I’ve never seen him paying special attention to anyone.” Chekov looked thoughtful, his youthful face scrunching up in concentration, before shrugging.

“I do not know. You should ask him, yes?”

The boy smiled, proud of himself as a flicker of horror flashed across the helmsman’s face. They continued their hushed conversation which, while remaining quiet, quickly became more impassioned. Due to this, neither of them noticed as the Captain strode onto the bridge and, at not hearing his attendance announced, zeroed in on the bickering pair. Spock, having acquired the sensitive hearing attributed to his race, quickly figured out what the two were discussing so fervently and took his seat in his chair before addressing them.

“Mr. Chekov, Mr. Sulu, while I can not postulate the topic of conversation you are currently engaged in, by your animated speech patterns and hushed voices I can deduce it is both unprofessional and something not to be discussed in a public setting. Please cease your discussion and return to your assigned tasks.”

The two men had the decency to look contrite and turned back to their respective jobs, while the others present on the bridge stared a moment longer before returning back to work.

“Status report, Lieutenant Crigler?”

Like the days before, nothing much was happening in terms of excitement. They were currently headed to a newly discovered planet far off in the galaxy, a journey which would take them 2.64 weeks to complete at their current rate of Warp 2, and, while their new assignment was full of adventure, a welcome change from their previous ones, the enthusiasm had yet to settle in, as they were still far from the planet and no action would be taking place soon enough. The crew fell into their work silently, the only sound present was the beeping of machines and the shifting of the beings completing their work. There was a sense of boredom, almost tangible, in the air and everyone began to daydream, ruminating about rumors and love lives and their current mission.

Spock calculated the current efficacy of the bridge and was pleased to note that, despite the vacant looks presented by those lost in their own minds, daydreaming, his crew was working with a 98.74% efficiency rate and an attention rating only a tenth of a degree lower. Since everyone was working proficiently enough and they were in no foreseeable danger, Spock allowed this leniency as he could not logically expect the various species of this crew to practice the same single-minded focus that his race did in their tasks - as some of the races present were used to mobility, and, not having the ability to execute such activity, had to find comfort in the bustle of their minds, instead of their bodies.

Spock, in turn, signed off on all padds presented to him by scurrying yeoman, reading them quickly before handing them back with his approval. Once the onslaught of paperwork had ceased, he began sorting through the myriad of questions and equations he had been asked to help with, making mental notes of further inquiries he had or practical applications he could implement, before messaging and calling the correlating officers and departments.

Finally, when he had exhausted his list of obligations, he made his rounds across the bridge, checking in on statuses and experiments, headings and readings, waking people from their thoughts. As always, everyone was performing exceptionally, and he took his place back in the Captain’s chair, staring into the view screen at the stars passing by.

With no other matters to attend, Spock was free to dissect the conversation that Ensign Chekov and Lieutenant Sulu were having when he entered the bridge, as well as the other pieces of gossip he had recently been hearing around the ship. Never paying much attention to what those said about him, or about others, he rarely contemplated such things, though, due to his superior auricular abilities he always heard them.

The rumors had been in attendance since he became Captain of the Enterprise and a yeomen, having seen his ring, asked if he were married. He had replied affirmatively, as he was a Vulcan and did not practice the spreading of falsehoods. The news of his marriage spread quickly throughout the entire ship and became the subject of much talk. Though he did not explain further, nor offer any additional details to his union, others rose to the task and soon rumors were being circulated at an alarming rate. This did not bother him, but he did keep it in the back of his mind to intervene when the talk got out of hand, or too close to reality.

 

In all honesty, he never gave much thought to the ring on his finger, as it had been there for 6.72 years, or since he was 21 Terran years old. He assumed that his crew’s apparent obsession with his matrimony stemmed from a way to humanize him, or make him more relatable to each of their own personal cultural traditions concerning partnerships. As he was Vulcan, the coupling of two persons was a bonding of the mind and body, the ring on his finger, wedding, and signing of extensive government documentation merely a curtsey to his husband’s own cultural traditions, as he was human. It seemed only fair considering his partners acceptance of his own culture’s mores. Though, as time passed, he became less reserved in acknowledging that he was fascinated by the flamboyant practices of his mother’s race, and was fond of the memories of his wedding as well as content with the possessiveness a ring allowed. While attending Starfleet Academy, many had inquired as to who he was married to, most assuming that he married another Vulcan since Vulcans always married other Vulcans, except in respects to his father, who was the only one to ever bond outside of his own race, a fact many people now knew due to Spock’s own rise to fame and hybrid status.

Not many were aware of the specifics to Vulcan matrimony, and just assumed, as most humans always seem to do, that their practices were similar to their own. This was trait that expanded across many species but none so arrogant and adamant in their belief that their way was the right, and sometimes the only way. Looking back now, perhaps he should have taken his father’s advice and worn the ring as a necklace, hidden beneath his uniform, as he had done, to avoid prying minds and listless eyes.

Of the theories currently being passed around, only one was close to being correct. His partner was a member of Starfleet and did serve aboard the USS Enterprise. While Starfleet attempted to keep all married officers together, some exceptions had to be made in some cases, specifically if there was imbalance of power such as a relationship between the Captain of the ship and a mere Lieutenant; which is why it took so long for people to generate the idea that Spock’s consort could be aboard. So, while, under normal circumstances, they would have been separated, Spock’s culture prevented this. By the time Spock became a Captain their bond had settled and was alive and strong. Starfleet deviated from their separation of couples with power imbalances when it came to telepathic bonding, as to split them up caused mental strain and physical manifestations of separation anxiety. In addition, Spock had outlined that he would refuse captaincy if they were to be segregated and assured those who questioned that, as he was Vulcan, he could easily make the distinction of their positions, that there would be no favoritism as favoritism was illogical. Thus, Spock and Jim were allowed to serve aboard together.

Keeping their relationship a secret was relatively easy. As they were both busy, they rarely saw each other and their paths rarely crossed in the line of duty.

Jim was a science officer, highly regarded by the people he worked with and those he came in contact with. He was charismatic and humorous, always laughing and smiling brightly. His stifling blue eyes and sandy blonde hair coupled with his muscular build and symmetrical face made him popular among the women aboard, though, for obvious reasons, his exploits with them never surpassed light flirtation, a necessary evil to avoid suspicion.

This never bothered Spock, as Jim was flirtatious with everyone, a once vexing aspect of his personality, but he did notice, to his own irritation, that mixed with the gossip of Spock’s own matrimony were the not so quiet rumors of Jim’s promiscuity. They were false, but his possessiveness of his mate made listening to such nonsense annoying.

They did not eat together in the mess, usually retiring to their own respective quarters, which were located in the same hallway, next to each other. Jim was currently living in the quarters usually assigned to the First Officer of the vessel, but tZipporah, when told of their relationship and its circumstances, in confidence, moved to another wing, where she told those who asked that she wished to be closer to the engines, the constant hum of which allowed her to sleep more soundly. When people asked Jim why he was then given the quarters usually occupied by the XO, he said that everyone else was too nervous to share a bathroom with their Captain and that, having spent time on Vulcan as a child, he was fully accustomed to their idiosyncrasies.

At this, some began to wonder whether Kirk was the mystery man in Spock’s life, a line of thought that was quickly shot down as Kirk was too tactile and charismatic to be with someone as cold, and unemotional as their Captain, too illogical to meet Spock’s expectation of perfect logic.

The idea was not brought up again though the rumors and such continued as a list was compiled of all the beings aboard who could be a match for the Captain. Betazoids and Orions were quickly excluded, as they were too emotional and lived beyond the realms of the acceptable logic needed for a Vulcan. Most humans followed soon after, only a small portion being allowed to remain on the list, only those who should fragrant professionalism and self-control.

Males were also removed from the list - the crew attempting to put themselves in the logical confines of their stoic Captain, deemed homosexuality too illogical as it did not yield offspring. The list of possible mates quickly shortened and those that remained on it became the subject of hushed conversations.

Nyota Uhura, the Chief Communications Officer, was one of the only humans on the list. She was also the only one to converse with the Vulcan on a consistent basis. On duty they shared a strictly professional relationship, though many that had come to know the two saw the faintest hint of warmth behind their communications. After shift, they spent some time together, sharing an affinity for music and an interest in linguistics, an occasional meal in the mess, and soon became, what could only vaguely be called, friends.

She was always followed by discreet whispers and questions. Why didn't she wear a ring? Were they really together? How had she tricked him into marrying him?

No one asked the Lieutenant directly if they were together many dropped hints and knowing smiles but none showed the courage to walk up to the woman and ask her outright, until today. Ignoring all the nosey whispers as she walked into the mess, Uhura headed over to the replicator and, after finding the meal she wanted, went to sit at an open table, praying that no one would approach her.

Earlier that morning at breakfast, a nervous ensign, with the urging of a huddled group of red shirts, sat with her and asked her point blank is she and the Captain were together. She responded with a roll of her eyes and continued eating until the lanky man fled. She knew of the rumors, of course, but never paid them any mind. Idle minds produce idle talk, or so she told herself. She was carefully reading a report of what little information the Federation had concerning the language the species on the planet they were heading to spoke, when she was interrupted. Closing her eyes briefly, preparing herself for whatever stupid question was being asked of her, she turned and, upon opening them, saw her Captain looking expectantly at her with a tray of food in his hand, an eyebrow raised.

“Lieutenant Uhura?”

“I’m sorry, sir. I didn’t realize it was you.” She relaxed minutely at it only being him, having expected another ensign asking about their supposed relations. “Please, sit.”

She motioned to the seat across from her. He sat, placing his tray on the table revealing a bowl of Plomeek soup and an undressed salad. They had surpassed the awkward stage of questioning where the line between their personal relationship separated their professional one. After several assurances that, when off duty, she was welcome to call him by name and that there was no need for her to stand at attention every time he came to speak with her, things fell into a comfortable place. She was still surprised to see him, however, as he normally ate in the privacy of his quarters.

“Was there someone else you were expecting, Nyota? If you have a previous engagement, I can find another location in which to consume nutrients.”

“No, Spock.” She assured quickly. “I was just expecting another ensign, that’s all.” When he looked at her questioningly she continued. “It’s nothing, Spock. Just some friendly gossip from the others, albeit annoying.” She muttered the last part to herself.

Quickly recalling the recent topic of the rumor mill, he immediately knew what she had been expecting to be questioned about. He was sorry that she was being brought into it, but it was to be expected. The crew was very creative in their musings and it was only a matter of time before Nyota was brought into the conversation. She was the only person that he spoke to in any capacity other than professional, and they had quickly become friends.

“May I ask what piece ‘gossip’ you were expected to listen to?” He asked carefully, before taking a neat bite of his salad. She looked up surprised but smiled quickly.

“It’s nothing.” She assured.

“If it is anything akin to the rumors that I have had the mischance to hear, I would conclude that it is not nothing and that it is bothersome to you.”

“What do you mean rumors you had the ‘mischance’ of hearing? What did you hear, Spock?” She asked, suddenly aware and worried.

“Only that many are curious as to who I have taken as a mate, a result of wearing my wedding band, and that you are expected to be the recipient of my,” He thought for moment, reviewing the appropriate word to describe what would, undoubtedly, be required of him. “Affections.” He decided.

“Oh Spock, I'm sorry.” She rushed to get the words out. He was their Captain, and a nice man despite his unemotional countenance. “You shouldn't have to hear that stuff; it’s unprofessional and rude. I can speak to them if you want.”

“That is unnessaccary, Nyota, though you have my gratitude. May I inquire what information they wished to receive from you?”

Though he already knew, he felt it best to ask rather than assume. He watched carefully. The slight tensing of her shoulders and the small pause of her fork on its way to her mouth told him that he was correct in his assumption. He had never been adept at reading facial cues, but he had gotten more proficient with body language and could tell that she was hesitant. Her hesitancy only lasted a moment, and she looked up to meet his analytical gaze.

“They were wondering if you and I were married.”

“Fascinating.” He took another bite of salad before continuing. “I apologize then that the rumors surrounding my own personal life have begun to affect yours.”

“It’s fine. They aren't affecting me, Spock.” She paused to take a bite of her replicated Jollof rice, ignoring the part of her that said that it wasn’t the same as her mother used to make. “The rumors will go away, like they always do. People are bored and saw an opportunity for entertainment. They’ll move onto something else soon.”

“It seems that these ‘gossip mills’, as you call them, have remained preoccupied with my marital status for an extended period of time. Initially beginning when Yeoman Rand observed my traditional Terran wedding band. However, I understand now that you were referring to your own involvement, to which I must agree.”

“It’ll blow over. Something new will happen and people will find something better to talk about other than your personal life.”

She didn’t know if she was right, but it felt like the appropriate thing to say. She could tell by the slight pulling together of his brows that he didn’t quite believe her either and was currently thinking about what to say. She resumed eating, giving him time to contemplate his next sentence.

In all honesty, the rumors didn’t bother her as much as she thought they should. She didn’t actually know whether he was married or not, but knowing that Vulcans didn’t lie, assumed he was. The thought of being with a man like Spock didn’t disturb her. He was attractive, tall and thin, but muscular. His face was symmetrical, divided by a strong nose, complemented with two deep brown eyes and high cheekbones. The green hue to his polished skin made him look all the more alien, more exotic. He was also incredibly intelligent, with a sharp analytical mind that worked in an elaborately logical way. His Captaincy skills were renowned and his bravery, diplomacy, and strong set morals concerning equality were well respected throughout the entire Federation. Anyone would be lucky to be with a man like him.

“Nyota,” Spock began, pulling from her thoughts. She looked up at him, putting down her fork from where she had been playing with her food. “As you are my friend, and have been brought into this without your knowledge or consent, I believe it is a social courtesy, in your culture, to extend to you an explanation, one I am willing to provide.”

“Spock, you don’t have to. While I’m honored that you consider me your friend, as I do you, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I know that you value your privacy.” She was surprised he had even offered and was curious but didn’t want to pry.

“I insist. As I’m told, it is customary in platonic relationships to share important aspects of one another which pertain to our daily lives. I find that this is a fitting example of one of those times.”

She stared back at him not quite knowing what to say. While she knew that he tolerated her, and even sought her out for company on rare occasions, she never realized that he did, indeed, consider her his friend.

“Yea, Ok. I mean, of course, Spock. I would love to learn more about you.” Smiling slightly, still caught up in the fact that he was willing to tell her about his personal life, she nodded, food and padd forgotten. “Whatever you’re comfortable with, I’m willing to listen.”

“If you have no prior engagements, would you find it acceptable to meet me in the privacy of my quarters at 1900 hours to further discuss this?” Uhura jumped slightly in surprise at the invitation.

“Of course, sir.”

“I will see at 1900 hours, Lieutenant.” He replied tersely, picking up his now empty tray before taking his leave. Uhura sat there thinking over their conversation in a state of shock, food left unfinished.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I don't know how happy I am with this chapter. I got a little frustrated towards the end. I was also thinking of writing an accompanying fic where we see how Spock and Kirk meet in this universe, building off of the description in this chapter. Let me know if that's something you guys would like. 
> 
> Please leave a comment below on what you think!
> 
> Thank you.

Chapter 2

After lunch, Uhura continued the rest of her day with an edge of anticipation. While she remained focused when on the bridge hunched over her communications console, there was a small part at the back of her mind that was still curious about the conversation that took place in the mess. Spock’s acknowledgement of friendship was overshadowed by his willingness to reveal his closest kept secret to her. She felt honored that he trusted her enough to tell her and was looking forward to meeting with him.

Spock, in turn after leaving the mess hall, contemplated the interaction he just had with Nyota as he headed to the Science Labs in order to assist Lieutenant Zico with a question ze had concerning a geological sample they had acquired on their last planet survey. He should have discussed his choice of informing Nyota of their relationship with Jim, but decided that he would not mind. He did, however, make a mental note to contact him and speak to him about Nyota’s planned arrival in their quarters just as he arrived in the Science Labs.

The sample Lieutenant Zico was working on turned out to be more interesting than expected and he soon found himself completely immersed in analytical data and microscopic sediment bioscans, so immersed that the forgot of his intent to inform Jim of meeting at 1900 hours.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At 1855, Uhura requested entrance to the Captains quarters. The anticipation that had been building up all day was making her nervous and she was struggling not to shift her weight from one foot to the other. There was ping from her comm. She reached for it just as the door opened to reveal Lieutenant Jim Kirk wearing a pair of well-worn blue jeans and a white t-shirt, looking down at a padd.

“Bones, why are you requesting permission to come in? You never do tha-” He stopped, finally glancing up from the report in his hands, a look of nervous shock flashing across his face, the smile that was there seconds ago fading.

“Kirk! What are you doing in the Captain’s quarters?!” The notification on her padd forgotten she rushed in, crowding into the Lieutenant’s personal space, stopping a few steps inside. The man stumbled back further into the cabin, and the door slid closed behind them. “Kirk! What are you doing in here!?”

“Oh hey, Uhura. I was just…” His hands went up in a placating gesture. When he gained his footing, a few feet away from the angry women, he dropped his arms to his side. One of his hands went back up to rub the base of his neck before he carded his fingers through his sandy hair. “Doing some cleaning? Ya know?”

 

She cursed creatively in Klingon to which he objected, muttering that he understood what she was saying.

“I don’t believe you. What are you really doing here? Another one of your pranks?”

Uhura shifted into a defensive position, ready to attack if the man before her attempted to escape or continue with his mischief.

“Hey! I haven’t played pranks since the Academy-” He trailed off, a far away look forming on his face as his eyes glazed over, muting the shocking blue to a slightly more milky hue.

_Jim? Are you alright? I felt your displeasure. What is happening?_

_Spock!? I was just answering the door. I thought it was Bones. I didn’t mean to... Uhura saw me. She's in our cabin. Imsorryimsorryimsorry._ He replied in a rush.

 _Jim, it is alright._ Amusement and apology clear. _I spoke with Lieutenant Uhura earlier today and have decided to inform her of our relationship. I apologize for not speaking to you about my decision when it initially came up. I became distracted in the Science Labs and failed to remember to inform you that she would be meeting me in our quarters at 1900. I will explain the circumstances surrounding my decision when I see you. I will be there in exactly 2.34 minutes._

Spock pushing feelings of assurance and calm through the bond at Jim and quickened his pace. Affection and loved filtered through from Jim, mixed with and edge of nervousness.

Uhura watched carefully as Kirk seemed to slowly come back around. Her defensive pose had dropped in concern when Kirk’s eyes became glossed over and she took an unconscious step closer to him.

“Oh.” Kirk said as he blinked his eyes, attempting to regain focus on his surroundings.

“What are you doing in here? And where is Captain Spock?” Uhura demanded, concern on the backburner now that Kirk looked alright.

“Spock will be here in a few minutes.” He replied, falling back into his usual insouciant self. “He was in the Science Labs working on something with Zico, but he’s on his way now. Shouldn’t be more than a couple minutes. Want something to drink?”

He made his way to bedroom, disappearing behind the mesh privacy wall before returning a moment later with a bottle Saurian brandy and two glasses, which he deposited on the desk in the corner of the room next to the computer console. He then strolled over to the replicator on the wall and turned around holding a steaming cup of tea, which he also set on the workstation . Uhura watched incredulously as he made himself comfortable at the Captain's desk, pouring himself a finger before propping his feet up on the surface.

Uhura glared at him.

“Kirk! What are you doing in here?” The words came out as a low growl as he pointedly ignored her question again.

Frustrated with his lack of response, she whipped out her comm to send a message to Spock informing him of Kirk’s presence in his room and the report she was willing to file against him for trespassing.

A notification flashed that she had an unread message.

 

*ONE (1) UNREAD MESSAGE*  
Captain Spock:  
Lieutenant Uhura, I would like to apologize but I must request that we delay our meeting 10.63 minutes. I am currently working in the Science Labs assisting with an experiment and it seems that I have underestimated the duration of its completion.  
If this is acceptable, I will see you at 1910.

Uhura openly gaped at her comm.

How did Kirk know? Where the Captain was? That he’d be there in a few moments? Why was he so comfortable in his room? He even knew where everything was… The thoughts raced through her mind, equations forming and being put together, questions argued at lightning speed.

Uhura stopped her contemplations abruptly, her eyes widening as an answer came to her mind. Her head snapped up to Kirk instantly “No-”

The door slid open then and Spock promptly walked into the room, quickly looking over the scene before him; a shocked Uhura standing 6.213 feet from the entranceway staring at a content Jim, nursing a glass of amber liquid, sprawled lazily at his desk.

Jim looked up a moment before Spock’s arrival and a large glowing smile spread along his features as he entered.

“Hey, Lover,” He greeted happily, grin widening at the stony glare Spock directed at him, a result of the endearment that Jim knew he found illogical. If Uhura didn’t know better, she would’ve sworn she saw a hint of amusement playing around the Captain’s eyes.

Spock swiftly took in his bondmate’s lounging form before turning his attention to the staring women, unwelcome understanding dawning in her features, clearly overwhelmed. He took another step forward, maintaining a non-threatening distance, folding his hands behind his back before beginning to address her.

“Lieutenant, as I am confident you have already realized-” Spock began.

He was cut off by Bones who, upon entering his Medical Override Code, walked into the room without knocking.

“You two better be decent. I had to bleach my brain with enough Romulan Ale to kill a small developing colony the last time-”

His growled warning dissipated quickly when his gaze met the scene before him. All eyes were focused on his unrequested entry and only Kirk looked enthused to see him there.

“Bones! I’ve been waiting for you! Come in, I got you a glass.”

He held up the empty glass to show him, shaking it lightly.

“Uhhh… Am I interrupting something?”

His question was met with a chorus of ‘yes’, the exception being Jim, who responded with a weird laugh/‘of course not’ combo. Ignoring Jim, he looked at his best friend’s husband who had the same blank face he always wore then to Uhura, who looked helplessly back at him with a mixture of understanding and confusion, desperation taking center stage. Realizing what was happening he cursed.

“Damn it, Jim. You told me to meet you here for a drink, not a group therapy session. I’m a Doctor, not a mediator.”

“Relax, Bones. I didn’t know Uhura was going to be here. She just popped in ‘cause she couldn’t resist me any longer.”

Jim turned his smile from Bones to Uhura and received a glare from both. A steady stream of amusement, not his own, flowed through the bond and his eyes flickered over to Spock quickly before training them back to the doctor. To emphasize his claim, he lifted the glass in front of himself again and inclined it towards McCoy, offering to pour him a drink.

Bones glared at Jim.

“Doctor, it is by my request that Lieutenant Uhura is here. I made plans to meet with her earlier this afternoon and failed to inform Jim of the time of our appointment. Had I been aware of your intentions, I would have arranged an alternate location for our exchange.”

“Yea, yea, yea,” the man grumbled, turning on his heels and leaving.

“Hey! Bones! Where are you going?” Jim called after him, unperturbed by the intersection of plans. He sat back roughly in the chair, arms crossing over his chest, his mouth in an unattractive pout. “Thanks a lot, Spock.”

Ignoring his pouting partner, Spock, once again, turned to face Uhura.

“Nyota,” he tried again. _So that’s her name! Ah Ha!_ Jim interrupted silently, most likely unaware that he had projected it across their bond. “As you have likely already deduced, James is my husband, as well as my bondmate.”

Jim beamed at Spock, ignoring the way Uhura was looking between them in astonishment.

“Yep. That’s my Hubby.” Kirk confirmed gleefully.

Uhura made a strangled sound before coming to herself and straightening her back, her sleek ponytail swinging behind her. She looked between the two men a final time, this time unmistakably catching the entertained scowl Spock sent Kirks way.

“You. You are married to Jim Kirk? What? How?”

Spock crossed the room, gracefully taking the cup of tea being handed to him by Kirk who then relocated to the couch which sat adjacent to the Captains desk. Spock took a seat in the recently abandoned chair.

The significance of the men’s fingers crossing momentarily when exchanging the mug was not lost on Nyota and her eyes widened infinitesimally.

“If you would like to have a seat, I will apprise you of all the information you ask for. I am sure Jim is eager to help with the relaying of details as well.” He motioned to the chair opposite of his own on the other side of the piece of furniture.

She walked over confidently, curious without measure now, and took the offered seat. Kirk sprawled haphazardly on one side of the couch before speaking through a yawn.

“So, what do you wanna know?”

She cleared her throat, looking at Spock.

“How long have you two been together?”

“We have been married for 6.72 years and Bonded for 6.93.”

“Yea, I was almost 18 when we met and Spock was 21. Cradle robber.”

There was amusement in the Captain’s eyes for sure this time as he brought the cup of tea to his lips.

“Is there anything else you wish to know, Nyota?”

Where to start? She thought to herself.

“I guess I would like to know everything.” She supplied, turning to look at Kirk once more. She couldn’t even imagine how two men so opposite each other could possibly be together, let alone how Spock found Kirk to be the logical choice in partner.

“Not everything.” She shot a warning glance at Kirk, rotating back to meet Spock’s scrutiny. “Just the important things. Like how you two met and got together. How you two became bonded?”

“Spock, first one's all you.”

Jim reclined even more, if that was possible, taking a sip of his drink and gestured for Spock to begin.

“We became acquainted in Riverside, Iowa. My family had been visiting relations of my mother when my father was invited to inspect the building site of Starfleet’s newest starship, the Enterprise. After our visitation with my relatives was concluded, we travelled to Riverside. On first arriving, we sought out a institution in which to ingest nutrients. My mother chose a small establishment with an attached drinkery. James was there imbibing copious amounts of alcohol.’

“Hey! Was not! I wasn’t even drunk, just a little tipsy.” Jim protested from the couch.

How could Spock be married to this man? She asked herself.

The look of open exasperation that flickered across Spock’s features shocked her out of her thoughts. She had never seen emotions written so clearly on the Captain’s face before and it felt wrong seeing them there. He ignored the man’s protestation.

“After being seated, a disagreement began between James and the employee behind the bar. During this quarrel, my family decided to take our leave, inclined to find a reticent location in which to eat. During our departure, James was propelled in the direction of the door and collided with my person. We briefly made skin to skin contact and an instantaneous bond formed, a result of our minds being completely compatible.”

Uhura gasped, unaware that bonds like that existed. She knew a decent amount of information about the secretive species but had never seen anything about what she was hearing.

“He was pissed.” Kirk chuckled, getting up to refill his glass before returning to his seat. “In his own Vulcan-y, emotionally stunted way, that is. When Spock explained to everyone what was going on everything went to hell. Amanda, Spock’s mom, looked overjoyed. Now that I think about, she did look a little too pleased at her son becoming randomly bonded to some drunk guy he just met.”

Jim turned to stare at his bondmate, a look of reflection warping his features. Spock replied calmly.

“I recall you vocalizing only 1.42 minutes ago that you were not intoxicated at that specific time. Your inconsistency in recalling simple facts is perplexing.”

Jim shot him a dirty look.

“Anyway, Amanda was overjoyed, Sarek was furious - ok ok, not furious. Displeased? Reserved? And Spock, yea. Spock was furious.”

“There is no need to be insulting. I was not ‘furious’, as you say. I was discontent with the nature in which we became bonded, a rite of which holds great importance in my culture, as you are aware, specifically with our unfamiliarity with each other. In addition, you were, indeed, extremely intoxicated and became maudlin when you were made aware of our bonding.”

“You can’t hide your repressed Vulcan feelings from me, Mister.” He tapped at his temple with one finger. “I can feel them for myself.”

“You can feel each other?” Uhura interrupted. “I thought that only worked with species that had a positive psionic rating? Kirk’s human! Humans are psi null!”

“While this is true, a majority of humans do have a negative psionic rating this fact is negated by the type of bond James and I share. Ours is an ancient linking, one well known in pre-Surakian times. There has not been bond like our for more than 375.926 years.”

“Wow.” Uhura reclined against the chair, hunching her shoulders slightly as she digested their story and this new information.

“Yea, it’s awesome! I can feel him inside my head at all times and we can talk whenever we want. Though we shield each other during work to prevent distractions.”

“Is that how you knew where Spock was earlier? The bond? Your eyes got this far away, glassy look to them.” She recalled, eager for answers.

“Oh yea, that happens sometimes when I’m trying to block the bond and contain my emotions while also trying to talk to Spock. It overloads my mental abilities, apparently, having to do so much at the same time. It doesn’t help that I’m psi null either.” Kirk muttered sheepishly. “Anyway, when it was you on the other side of the Spock’s door and not Bones, I freaked out for a second. Thought we got caught. It was stupid really, to answer the door, and Bones usually just walks right it. I don’t know what I was thinking-”

“James, you are rambling.”

“Oh, right. Like I said, I thought we got caught and I accidently let some of my concern leak through to Spock. He asked me what was wrong and here we are.”

Nyota thought for a moment.

“Why didn’t you just get the bond dissolved? I mean, you didn’t know each other and it happened without either one of your consent so why not just get it removed?”

“We attempted to. Once Jim was sober we clarified as to what had happened and he eagerly agreed to return with my family and I to Vulcan to have the bond removed by a mindhealer. During our return voyage, we had many differences in opinions often resulting in outright disputes. However, the bond linking us also invited mutual affection and, despite our disagreements, we grew attached to each other, a fact neither of us was aware the other felt as I had been keeping my side of our bond blocked. This kept him from feeling what I felt and myself from feeling his emotions. Still maintaining our wish to have the bond removed, we visited the healer who announced that we were T’hy’la, or soulmates, and that there was no way to break the bond.”

“That was fun.” Jim chuckled in remembrance. “Even you can’t deny that Sarek was furious at that point.”

“Perhaps not.” Spock mused, the corners of his lips twitching.

“Anyway, we had to remain close to each other so that the bond could settle without causing us physical harm so we started playing chess. One thing led to another and we fell in love. We went back to Earth to get married the human way and stayed in Riverside for awhile. When Spock turned 23 and I was 20 we joined Starfleet and completed the accelerated 3 year course.”  
She couldn’t believe it. While the obvious affection between the two was there, it was still difficult to believe that they were partners. Kirk was so...illogical. He was open with all his emotions, constantly smiling and laughing. He was cocky and charismatic and scary intelligent, always a step ahead of everyone else, pulling information seemingly out of nowhere. But Spock was cool, reserved, always keeping his emotions and personal feelings contained and unrealized. His intelligence far surpassed anyone elses currently on the Enterprise, and he wasn’t one to make jokes or show any particular inkling towards anyone.

It was hard to believe, aside from them being perfect opposites in most regards, that the two were married. That Spock, their Vulcan Captain, was married to the illogical, famed promiscuous human who played pranks on everyone at the Academy. She never saw either of them much at the Academy but knew of the Vulcan and heard many stories about Kirk and his nightly activities, which were probably false now that she knew the man was married and had a mindlink to someone.

“Were you guys roomates at the Academy?” She asked finally.

“Yep. We had to tell the Admirals when we applied because someone,” He shoots a disgruntled look at Spock. “Has to follow regulations all the time.”

“James, if we had not revealed the nature of our relationship we would not have been able to share the same living quarters nor have the same allowances that telepathic couples receive. A fact which you are aware of.”

That puzzled Uhura.

“How have you kept it a secret from so many people? And why did you want to keep it a secret from Starfleet?” She wondered aloud.

“That’s easy. No one believes that Spock and I could ever be in a relationship. I’m too emotionally unstable for him and he’s too withdrawn and calculated for me.” The man gestured wildly in the air, emphasizing his words. “We keep it a secret because it’s no one’s business. The last thing we need is some xenophobic, homophobic asshole starting shit. And Spock’s the Captain. Being in a relationship with a member of the crew could lead to accusations of favoritism, which is illogical for a Vulcan, I know. It’s just easier keeping it to ourselves than getting questioned everyday about our fantastic sex life.”

Jim turned to fully face Spock at his last comment, wiggling his eyebrows seductively, a small flirtatious smile forming on his lips. Spock, in return, raised one eyebrow before flushing an adorable shade of green, is face became stony and Kirk flinched.

“Not fair,” the younger man grumbled. “You promised.”

“Now is not the time, T’hy’la.” Spock admonished, voice stern. He turned his attention back to Uhura. “Nyota, are there any other questions you have at this time that we may answer for you?”

She thought for a moment, still finding it difficult to digest everything they had told her. She didn’t know if she could take anymore at this point in time.

“No, Spock. I think that’s it for right now. Thank you for being comfortable enough to share this with me. You didn’t have to, but I’m grateful that you did.”

“Of course.” he said tersely.

Spock and Kirk both rose from their seats, Nyota following still looking a little dazed.

“If you have any further questions, do not hesitate to ask either one of us.” He shot a look at his husband.

“Yea, anytime.” Jim assured.

Uhura turned to leave, deep in thought. She needed more answers, that she knew, but didn’t think she could take sitting across from her Captain, her friend, and ask him to retell his entire life story that night. While he seemed comfortable throughout their entire conversations, she knew that Vulcans valued their privacy and she didn’t want to pry.

She wished them both a goodnight and thanked them again.

“Of course, Nyota. I hope you sleep adequately as well.”

When the door swept shut behind her, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The hall was empty and quiet and the thoughts running through her mind were giving her a headache. A door somewhere began to open and she started to walk, not wanted to get caught outside the Captain’s quarters this late, only adding to the rumors already spreading.

“Uhura, wait!” Kirk called.

She turned to see him jogging towards her. She faced him pulling her features into a blank expression.

“I just wanted to say thanks. For being there for Spock. I know he’s your Captain but he really does consider you a friend, something he doesn’t do all that often.” He smiled, face a gentle pink flush. “I think he needed someone else to know. I’m usually the one that has a tough time with the rumors but I think they’re starting to get under his skin.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well at the Academy everyone thought I slept with everything that moved and it was hard, Vulcan possessiveness and all. We didn’t expect those specific rumors to follow us out here. Then, when Rand commented on his wedding ring and we had to listen to everyone speculate about who he was with, it just got difficult cause no one ever speculated that it was me. You know, it’s kinda my fault. I asked him to wear the stupid ring.”

He fiddled with the ring on his own finger. It was the exact same as Spock’s but with a green stone instead of a blue one. She wondered how no one had ever notice but remembered almost immediately that Kirk worked in the Science Labs where jewelry wasn’t allowed.

She felt bad. It must be hard having to keep your entire relationship a secret and then hearing everyone talk about the sex life of one half and the possible mate to the other.

“Kirk, Spock is a Vulcan. If he didn’t want to wear the ring, he wouldn’t wear the ring. It’s obvious you two love each other. Everything will work out.”

She smiled at him softly, a smile which he returned.

“And, look at it this way, you’re one of the, what I’m assuming is few that know the big secret that everyone else is always guessing about.” She winked at him. “Thanks for trusting me with this, by the way. Sleep well, Kirk.”

“Thanks, Nyota.”

Shooting a warning look over her shoulder, she walked to the turbolift, Kirk’s laughter echoing in the empty hall. She smiled to herself before her headache gave a particularly sharp throb.

“Deck 7.”


End file.
